


the knight and the princess

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pining, sad Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: baz watches simon with agatha





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 15th fic for this fandom yay!!

He’s with Agatha again. Look at them. The perfect golden couple. The chosen one and his chosen one. His princess.

If she’s his princess, does that make me the dragon? 

He’s the knight, she’s the princess, and I’m the evil villain.

I hate it.

I hate her.

Do I? I think so. I think I’m starting to hate her just as much as I hate him, if not more. I’m so insanely jealous that sometimes I feel like it’s eating me from the inside out. She has 

Snow, she has everything I want, and she doesn’t even appreciate it.

She’ll never love him like I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/159124267262/the-knight-and-the-princess)


End file.
